Sexo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Nada más que un sueño erótico, que Severus se muere por hacer realidad. Sin mucho contenido argumental y simple comedia.


Bueno, nada especial. Tengo el teléfono averiado y mientras le encuentro arreglo, tardaré un poco más en actualizar de lo que ya lo hago (qué molestia, nunca puedo escribir como me gusta). Así que, debido a mi estrés de que las cosas no suelen salir como me gusta que salgan, he decidido distraerme con un one shot carente de trama y sólo con sexo. Por diversión, por qué no.

Espero que les guste y para aquellos que son fácilmente impresionables, ya advertí que es rating M. Por lo que no quiero que se estén quejando después. No lea si no le gusta y ha sido advertido con antelación. Nota avisada, no mata a lector y si lo mata es por no hacer caso.

Feliz lectura.

Capítulo único.

Llevaba días revolviéndose en la cama y soñando siempre con lo mismo. Le parecía realmente sorprendente que aún para la edad que tenía en aquellos días, todavía fuese capaz de tener sueños tan vívidos y disfrutarlos con tal intensidad.

Noche tras noche, reviviendo la misma escena una y otra vez, despertándose entre jadeos y con una muy inconveniente erección de por medio. Mirando a un lado de sí y observando a su esposa, dormida al otro lado de la cama, mientras recorría sus curvas con una lujuriosa mirada y una sonrisa cargada de deseo.

Quería que, por una vez, durante sus noches de festejo como las solía llamar él, Hermione Granger tuviera el control. Abandonarse al placer y tenerla sobre él, viendo su rostro en medio del clímax y sus rizos rebotar a la par de sus gloriosos pezones.

Cansado de tener que esperar por alguna tonta ocasión especial para festejar, apartó las cobijas con desdén y miró en dirección de su reloj sobre la cómoda junto a su lado de la cama. _12:40 am._ Estaba seguro de que Hermione despertaría hecha un demonio, pero ya estaba harto de esa sensación quemante dentro de sus pantalones de pijama. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta invadir el espacio personal de su esposa y buscó la mejor forma de rodearla con sus brazos. Normalmente su esposa no era de dormir ligero, pero en aquel momento pareció correr con suerte puesto que su movimiento en la cama, consiguió entonar un pequeño gruñido de frustración de parte de ella y un pequeño movimiento también, para apartarse de él. Aunque no tuvo éxito por supuesto, sus brazos ya se habían cerrado como pinzas a su alrededor.

¿Qué sucede, Severus…? – preguntó adormilada y por un momento se sintió ridículo de tener que explicar que había estado teniendo sueños húmedos, literalmente, con ella. Su esposa era un alma joven aún y bendecía a todos los dioses por estar casado con ella, que todavía lo amara y les rogaba por un par de años más de lozanía. _Merlín que lo volvía loco._ No era la definición de perfección, puesto que ningún cuerpo resultaba perfecto para él, pero ella sí que se acercaba mucho. Pensando que quizá ya se había vuelto a dormir, intentó con otro tipo de acercamiento. Deslizó una de sus piernas sobre las de la chica y se aseguró de que pudiera sentir la mayor parte de su erección latente todavía. Increíblemente. – No… no a esta hora. Ni lo pienses…

Tuve el más placentero de los sueños, que te puedes imaginar. – murmuró en su oído y aunque su esposa hizo grandes esfuerzos por quitárselo de encima, continuó. – bueno, ya tengo días soñando con lo mismo y estoy cansado de ser un simple espectador.

Hazte cargo tú solo. Ni siquiera me molestaré si estás soñando con otra mujer, te lo prometo. Si es con la muchacha de la tienda de hierbas o con aquella otra en la tienda de _pociones, pociones… ¡y algo más!_ Oh Merlín, me pregunto si es por esto que contratan a tantas jovencitas para atender en las tiendas.

Soltó una carcajada al aire y negó con la cabeza, dedicándose a succionar el lóbulo de la oreja que tenía más cerca, mientras que una de sus manos hacía una pequeña exploración por debajo de las cobijas.

¿Por qué soñaría con otra mujer, si tengo a la más bella en casa?

Te lo agradezco, pero no te servirá. Tienes manos, arréglatelas.

Hmm… me gustan los retos. – susurró a un octavo de voz menos de lo acostumbrado y lo que estaba seguro de que ella consideraba como sensual. Forcejeó un poco debajo de las cobijas, pero muy pronto encontró lo que quería. Un pequeño espacio en su sedoso camisón y muy pronto se encontró acariciando sus muslos, con apenas dos de sus dedos, esperando que bastara para ponerla de humor y que abriera un poco las piernas para jugar en el lugar donde quería. Su otra mano, consiguió salir de debajo de su cuerpo y alcanzar uno de los pezones, para masajearlo con toda la suavidad que podía y desde tan complicada posición. No podía ver un demonio en medio de la oscuridad, pero la esencia de Hermione era como una vela que encendía el camino a seguir. Su experta nariz de maestro de las pociones, jamás mentía y estaba seguro de que muy pronto se deleitaría con ese característico y dulce aroma.

Puedo parar si quieres. – dijo, esperando alguna reacción y deseando que dijera que no. Que aún tuviera algunas neuronas despiertas y cediera a sus caricias. – o… tal vez… podría ir más adentro.

La tensión punzante entre sus piernas, se volvía cada vez más urgente, así que pensó que lo mejor era facilitarle un poco el camino y en vez de esperar tanto. Con delicadeza, tomó la pierna que tenía más cerca y la posicionó sobre su cadera. Como Hermione no dio signos de queja, sonrió y sin perder ni un segundo más, deslizó uno de sus dedos, una y otra vez, sobre su ropa interior.

Quiero ver la forma como te humedeces para mí. ¿No te gusta? – preguntó mientras lamía su cuello y al mismo tiempo, deslizaba su dedo para palpar la excitación de su esposa. – A modo de acotación… yo ya estoy lo suficientemente erecto y listo. ¿No quieres averiguarlo por ti misma? – Se las arregló para tomar una de las manos de su esposa y colocarla sobre el bulto en su pijama. Gimió suavemente ante el contacto, cuando los dedos de Hermione se movieron apenas como un soplo de viento. Aquello estaba tardando más de lo que quería y/o la traía de vuelta de entre los brazos de Morfeo, o pasaba otra noche haciéndose cargo en la soledad.

Decidido, apartó su ropa interior con uno de sus dedos y se dedicó a acariciar sus labios vaginales con delicadeza. Preparando el terreno.

¿No te gustaría saber qué tan erecto estoy y si puedo llenarte por completo? – volvió a murmurar, masajeando su pezón con mayor esmero e introduciendo uno de sus dedos entre sus piernas, mordiéndose la lengua para no gemir ante la sensación. Su esposa retuvo el aliento y fue el impulso que necesitaba para continuar. – ni siquiera me voy a mover, dejaré que hagas lo que quieras conmigo. Bueno, eso no es distinto de lo que me haces para variar…

Siguió moviendo su dedo, de adentro hacia afuera y algunas veces haciendo pequeños círculos, arrancándole un suave gemido de sorpresa a ella.

Severus…

¿O prefieres que te relate mis sueños? Ha sido el mismo, una y otra vez. Tú, sobre mí, haciendo lo que te place mientras yo simplemente te miro. ¡Merlín, Hermione, no sabes lo preciosa que te ves cuando estás por alcanzar el orgasmo! La forma en que tus pezones se sacuden, al ritmo de tu cuerpo y la forma en cómo te quedas sin aliento, mientras gritas mi nombre. Quiero verlo… quiero ser totalmente tuyo.

Sonrió con cierta malicia, al sentir que el cuerpo de su esposa giraba en la cama y hasta quedar con la espalda sobre el colchón y brindándole todo el acceso que tanto había estado deseando. Aún con los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar sus suaves gemidos, mientras que seguía girando aquel dedo en su interior y con su pulgar, presionando su ahora sensible clítoris.

¿Sabes qué es lo malo de los sueños? Pueden ser muy bonitos o muy excitantes, pero casi nunca se vuelven realidad. Hasta ahora…

Apartó las cobijas con suavidad, inclinándose para besar su cuello y el hombro que tenía más cerca. Como finalmente estaba libre para hacer lo que quería, no tuvo que luchar más con ella e introdujo toda su mano para cubrir uno de sus pechos con su palma entera y deslizando la cinta de su camisón, suavemente de sus hombros y con sus dientes.

Adoro estos camisones tuyos, ya ni recuerdo cómo se llaman. Te dejan descubierta en las partes exactas. De tirantes, no cómo esos horribles camisones tartán que usa Minerva… - tembló inconscientemente y tuvo que admitir, que la imagen casi acabó con el deseo que sentía. – dime… ¿qué tan húmeda por mí estás? Ah ah… no respondas. Puedo verificarlo por mí mismo.

Introdujo un segundo dedo entre las piernas de Hermione y sonrió complacido al sentir a su esposa, prácticamente alzar su torso, ante un poderoso gemido. Podía sentirlo, la forma en que sus músculos vaginales se contraían sobre sus dedos.

Vamos, Hermione… compláceme con un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Ya falta muy poco.

Faltan… cinco meses. – por fin escuchó la voz de su esposa, entrecortada y apenas audible por la falta de aliento.

Es igual... pues celebremos cualquier cosa entonces.

Y sin mediar más palabras, se posicionó sobre su esposa y con muy poco esfuerzo, demandando apasionados besos que Hermione apenas e intentaba recibir entre bostezos.

Vamos, levántate ya. Muchas mujeres quisieran tener la dicha de que su esposo las despierte en medio de la noche, con ánimos.

¿No será más bien al revés? – alcanzó a responder entre sus labios, cuando ni siquiera le daba tiempo de respirar. – Merlín, qué sueño habrás tenido que pareces un animal en celo.

Sonrió ante ese comentario, sentándose en la cama, aún sobre ella y tirando de sus manos para sentarla con él. No perdió tiempo y colocando sus manos en las faldas de su camisón, obligándola a alzar sus brazos para quitárselo y repartir besos por todo su cuello y por sus ahora descubiertos hombros.

Preciosa… qué mujer tan bella y divina. – dijo en apenas un murmullo, trazando su cuello con su lengua, hasta su clavícula. – Y esos finos tesoros que escondes a diario. – sonrió una vez más, dirigiéndose a aquellas redondas y definidas delicias que irradiaban un calor exquisito, a tan solo milímetros de tocarlos. – Tener una esposa joven, tiene sus ventajas.

¡OH! ¿Y qué se supone que debo entender con eso? ¿Qué cuando me haga vieja y me arrugue, me cambiarás por otra?

Mi amor… - murmuró mientras saboreaba uno de sus pezones con sus finos labios y acariciaba el otro con dos de sus dedos. – para cuando eso pase… ya de seguro que estaré muerto. Recuerdas la diferencia de edad que tenemos, ¿cierto?

No exageres, Dumbledore vivió bastante.

¿Podríamos obviar los ejemplos y concentrarnos en lo importante? – reclamó, deslizando sus expertos y largos dedos, hasta los tirantes de su ropa interior. – te he dicho un sinfín de veces, que duermas ligera…

¿¡Y qué más ligera que esto!? ¿Acaso no has visto el frío que hace?

No te preocupes, pronto te calentaré con un gran abrazo.

Dieron un par de giros en la cama, mientras Hermione reía ante los comentarios sin sentido que hacía su esposo. Definitivamente que tenía que revisar su dieta y asegurarse de controlar los alimentos y bebidas que ingiriera. Ese comportamiento no debía ser para nada normal.

Hazlo ya, Hermione… vamos. Nalgas arriba, que yo me encargo de lo demás.

¿Ah sí?

Claro que sí… - dijo, mientras forcejeaba con un brazo alrededor de ella para que no se cayera y con la oscuridad, tanteando la mesa de noche y en busca de su varita. En cuanto la encontró, soltó un gran _¡Eureka!_ Y se aseguró de acercarse a l oído de Hermione que tenía más cerca.

 _Fuera ropa…_ \- trató de decir, de la forma más seductora posible, mientras Hermione se echaba a reír sin poderlo evitar.

¡Oh por Merlín! – exclamó al sentir que Severus prácticamente la alzaba con sus manos sobre su cadera, posicionándola precisamente sobre su erección. – Espero que no hayas sido así de bruto en tu sueño o de seguro que te habría dado una buena bofetada y echado de la casa.

¡Qué bueno que no estoy soñando entonces! – dijo con la voz entrecortada por el deseo, al sentir el húmedo calor de su esposa y la forma en que sus intimidades prácticamente se rozaban. – pero tienes que entenderme también. 4 noches prácticamente sin dormir y teniendo el mismo sueño una y otra vez. ¿Dónde quedó eso de contigo en las buenas y en las malas, el día que nos casamos?

Estoy segura de que… - retuvo el aliento al sentir que su esposo se introducía lentamente en ella. – el reverendo no hablaba de satisfacer… deseos sexuales.

Da igual… además, el reverendo no se casó con una belleza como… tú. – sentía que le faltaba el aliento, cada vez que se movía lentamente, aunque Hermione permaneciera con los muslos fuertemente cerrados alrededor de su cadera y sin moverse siquiera.

No soy un juguete, Severus. No puedo encenderme cada vez que lo necesites…

Quién dijo que te veía… como juguete. Ahora… podemos dejar la charla y… pasar a la acción.

Intentó replicar, pero su esposo comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y a la par de masajear su pecho, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. No podía mentir, no era de piedra y aunque estaba endemoniadamente cansada y enfadada por ser despertada a la madrugada, para satisfacer una tonta fantasía sexual, Severus sabía siempre lo que hacía y tenía que ser una mujer tonta como para no excitarse con su experto toque.

Y muy pronto se encontró sin aliento como él, intentando igualar cada una de sus embestiduras. En su rostro había una expresión de deseo total, algo que no había visto jamás.

No sé por qué no lo habíamos intentado antes… qué hermosa te ves así, con tu cabello al aire y sacudiéndote como loca.

¡Severus, no digas eso! ¡Es vergonzoso! – gimió, sonrojándose hasta la última raíz de sus cabellos. Aunque resultaba difícil de distinguir entre la transpiración del momento.

Sabes que es verdad… por fuera una santa y educada y por dentro… una sexy y alocada mujer.

Oh… ya cállate… - dijo con una sonrisa, aumentando el ritmo y consiguiendo que guardara silencio, al concentrarse en las sensaciones y en gemir de placer.

La mejor experiencia de su vida y ya estaba deseando repetirlo. La forma en que sus cuerpos se rozaban mientras estaba sentada sobre su cadera. El constante roce de su clítoris contra su pelvis. Tenía que habérsele ocurrido antes.

Ahora dormirás mejor…. Y tendrás sueños conmigo. – gimoteó mientras estaba por alcanzar el clímax.

Ya quisieras. Siempre tengo sueños con Ronald. Vamos a la playa y te digo que tiene un bañador de lo más atractivo. Se le marcan todos los atributos y muy bien…

¡Maldición, Hermione! Sabes que me tomará años, el poderme sacar esa imagen de la cabeza.

Lo que es igual, no es trampa. Así como cuando le cuentas chistes a Rosmerta y esperando a que se ría en mí presencia.

¡No es lo mismo! Siempre me he llevado bien con ella. Cuando acababa alguna tonta misión del señor tenebroso, al menos tenía un lugar al que regresar mientras olvidaba todos los horrores vividos. ¡Jamás desearía estar con una mujer que no fueses tú! Eso ni pensarlo.

De pronto se sintió mal al escucharlo y decidió enmendar su error, inclinándose para plantar un pequeño beso en sus labios y acariciar su sudoroso cabello negro, con una de sus manos.

Sólo estoy bromeando, Severus. Sabes perfectamente que te amo y que eres tú, por supuesto, quien ocupa mis sueños todas las noches. Eso y tal vez, la idea de tener hijos alguna vez.

Una cosa a la vez, amor. Una cosa a la vez…

El mejor sexo del mundo, no lo podía negar. Ninguno de los dos, por mucho que le molestara a Hermione el tener que admitirlo. Y aunque Snape no lo creyera, luego seguía la mejor parte. El acurrucarse juntos y esperar hasta que sus respiraciones disminuyeran, besándose suavemente o tal vez una que otra caricia y el estar de humor para un poco de pastel que había quedado de la cena, para simplemente caer totalmente dormidos entre los brazos del otro y hasta el día siguiente.


End file.
